


Just Friends

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, PWP? kinda, Reader-Insert, Smut, nah there's some plot, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Hidan are friends with benefits. This is just a typical night for you two~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“...Hidan” You sighed to yourself. 

You were snug and cozy in your bed. Emphasis on the 'were' . Right now you are lying on your back and staring at the ceiling. Your sheets are all thrown and bunched due to your tossing and turning in attempt to get comfortable… but you couldn't no matter what you did. You kept thinking of Hidan, the scent of his neck, the touch of his hands and the roughness of his personality. You wanted him...

Now

 

With a sigh, you did your usual routine when you had this feeling. You made sure you were in a black bra and panties, applied a little extra mascara and perfume, and wore a silk robe on top. Let's just say you and Hidan had a... special relationship. That's right, you and Hidan were friends with benefits. No love, no jealousy, no drama... just sex. 

And boy was Hidan the best at it.

You stood up from the chair in front of your vanity, and made your way to your door. You gently griped the handle and turned it ever so slowly, being extra cautious not to make any noise. Luckily, Hidan's room was right across the hall from yours, which limited the chance of anyone else in the Akatsuki to see you like this. You quickly tiptoed over to his door, making hardly any noise since you were barefoot. When you were right in front of his familiar door, butterflies began fluttering around in your stomach. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves before raising a shaky hand and gently knocking on his door, knowing that he wasn't asleep yet for it was only 11:00 p.m. Late enough for the rest of the Akatsuki to be asleep, but not late enough for Hidan to be. You waited impatiently and hastily looked over your shoulder to be sure you weren't seen.

When your gaze returned to the doorway, you were greeted by a tall, sexy, shirtless Hidan. Him being shirtless just put you in the mood even more. 

“So... lemme guess.” Hidan said with a slight smirk.   
“mhm.” you nodded, sliding the robe just off of your shoulders, revealing the tops of your breasts with a slight blush. Hidan's smirk grew as he basically devoured you with his eyes. He pulled you into his room by your waist and locked the door behind him.


	2. Late into the night...

You were immediately pinned against the freshly shut door, making a bang that was just loud enough for you to worry about waking the other Akatsuki members. Hidan, with his hands placed firmly on the wall on either side of you, immediately began nuzzling into your neck.

“You’re such a naughty girl, coming to my room in the middle of the night just to fuck.” Hidan mocked into your ear.

“Oh please,” You returned with extra sass, “admit it, you want this as bad as I-do~!”

You squeaked the last word as Hidan sucked hard on the sensitive part of your neck. He knew that this specific spot made you weak because this was not the first time you’ve been together. Hidan slid his tongue across the smooth skin of your neck, planting wet kisses here and there as he traveled further down. You shivered when you felt his breath roll across your now wet skin. His mouth stopped when he reached the exposed skin of the top of your breast, but only momentarily. He playfully took the flesh between teeth, and gave it a gentle bite, chuckling when he saw the slight imprints of his teeth on your skin. 

Unable to just stand there anymore, you placed your hands on the back of his head and pulled Hidan’s lips to yours. The kiss was sloppy. Not unpracticed, but rushed, as if you wanted to hurry things up and skip to the good part. Just before your lips parted, you bit down on Hidan’s lower lip, and pulled slightly, knowing that Hidan loves it when you do that. A rough purr emitted from his throat, turning you on even more. Hidan then looked into your eyes, but there was something that was different in his purple gaze. Lust? No. Hunger. Hidan needed you, and he needed you now.

You snaked your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. With a slight bounce, you wrapped your legs around his torso, firmly pressing your body into his. You giggled playfully as Hidan proceeded to carry you to the bed. He laid you down gently on the soft sheets of his mattress, causing you to sigh blissfully.

Hidan, with his knees between your legs and hands on either side of you, kissed your neck once more. He wasted no time as he quickly traveled to the mounds of your breasts, kissing and nibbling on the soft flesh. Hidan released his mouth from your skin, and watched impatiently as he untied your robe, allowing it to fall open and expose your body to his hungry eyes. Hidan immediately frowned.

“You know that I hate it when you wear underwear.” He said sternly while looking down at you. This is true, you do know this, but you absolutely love making Hidan mad. He looked so sexy with a scowl on his lips. He growled softly in frustration as he began unclasping the hooks.

He hastily removed your bra, throwing the article off to the side. Only when he saw your exposed breasts did the smirk return to Hidan’s face. He lowered his face slowly, and planted a kiss directly in between your breasts. He hesitated for a moment, enjoying the feeling of your soft, warm skin pressed against his cheeks. 

“Dammit, why can’t I stay mad at you?” Hidan’s words were muffled against your skin, sending sweet vibration through your body. You giggled as a reply and ran your fingers through his silver locks. Hidan inched lower, kissing the skin below your breasts and continued traveling further down. He planted a kiss right above your navel as he places his hands on the inside of your thighs and spread your legs wider. You bite your lip in anticipation, wanting Hidan more than ever before. 

After what felt like an eternity, Hidan kissed the exposed skin right above your panties as his hands slid underneath you to grope your ass. He squeezed the round flesh before taking the thin fabric of your panties in his hands. As he slid your panties off of your body. You watched as Hidan licked his lips ever so slightly. You closed your eyes as he leaned in closer to the junction of your legs. So close, he was so close. You could feel the heat radiating from his face and the gentle caress of his breath against your skin as he chucked softly. Your legs began to quiver in anticipation as Hidan just stayed where he was, not moving an inch. 

“H-hidan, please” you managed to stutter out as you placed a hand on the back of his head, begging him to touch you. He smirked.

“Please what?” He teased.

“Please Hidan, make me cum!” You pleaded.

“Cum? Such a lewd word from such a pretty mouth.” Hidan traced his thumb along the inside of your thigh, your muscles twitching in response to his touch. “But,” he smirked, “you did say please.”

With that said, you watched as Hidan stuck out his tongue and buried it deep within your folds. Your breath hitched as he traced his tongue up and down between your lips before finally attacking your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut as you tried to hold back your screams of pleasure in fear of waking the entire Akatsuki organization. Your cheeks flared red as Hidan circled your clit with his tongue, pleasuring you way more than any vibrator ever could. Just then, Hidan pushed one of his fingers inside of you and you could feel yourself about to break. 

“H-hidan! I’m… gonna-a!!” you managed to say, but as soon as those words left your lips, you wished you could take them right back. Hidan immediately stopped everything. He backed away from your pussy and grinned devilishly at you as you squirmed underneath him, desperate for release. Your hands gripped the sheets of his bed so tightly that your knuckles turned white. Your clit throbbed, begging to be touched. So close, you were so close! You were so frustrated you could have screamed.

“Hidan, p-please, please please!” you begged as your hips began to grind on their own.

“Listen to me,” he said sternly, his voice slightly intimidating. Hidan crawled on top of you and whispering in your ear “If I catch you covering up your pretty little pussy, I’ll make sure you never… cum… again.” 

You nodded quickly, willing to do anything if it meant that you could cum.

“I want to hear you say it” His hand teasing your clit as he spoke.

“I-I’ll never wear panties again! I promise I promise I promise! Just fuck me already!” you begged. Hidan smirked, his expression softening.

“Fuck, I love how you’re such a little slut for me,” he said whilst standing on his knees between your legs. Hidan pulled down his pants just enough to free his hard cock. A smile crept across your lips as you stared at his length, your heart beating just a little bit faster than normal. Hidan gripped the back of your knees, spreading your legs wider and angling your hips towards him. His gaze traveled up and down the length of your body. “You’re so fucking sexy…” Hidan released his grip on your legs to lean forward and kiss your lips. It was a slow kiss this time; gentle yet sensual as he rubbed his length against your inner lips. You let out a soft moan against his lips as the tip of his cock found its way to your entrance. You were forced to break the kiss as he slowly slid all the way inside of you, your head tilting back against the pillows as your breath got caught in your throat. 

Hidan’s eyes slid closed as he let out a blissful sigh once he was as deep as he could go. He buried his face into the crook of your neck as pleasure took over the control his body. This was probably your favorite part of sex with Hidan. The moment when he first slips inside of you; the absolute bliss that fills your chest is incomparable to any other sensation you’ve ever felt. The way he stays still for just a moment, enjoying your heat. The way he makes you feel completely full; no one else was ever able to make you feel this way during sex. 

Before you knew it, that blissful moment was over as Hidan pulled himself halfway out, just to push back in with a buck of his hips. You accidentally let out a moan when his hips reconnected with yours. Fear struck through your chest when you realized how loud you were. You immediately brought your hand up to your mouth and placed the knuckle of your index finger between your teeth to stifle your moans. Hidan chuckled at your actions, loving how you reacted to his movements. 

His thrusts found a steady pace as he pounded into you; his hot breath fanned across the skin of your neck and his moans were whispered directly into your ear.

“Fuck, you feel so good…” he purred into your ear as his pace began to quicken. Just then he hit a spot inside of you that made the knot in your lower stomach threaten at any minute. You couldn’t help but let out a pleasure-filled cry as he hit that spot repeatedly, not caring if anyone heard you. It just felt too damn good to care. Suddenly, Hidan began rubbing your clit with his fingers! Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you were completely consumed by pleasure. Your moans gradually increased in pitch as you neared closer and closer to sweet release. With a few more thrusts of his hips, you came; your muscles twitching as the wave of ecstasy washed over your entire body. You bit down hard on your bottom lip to conceal the scream that desperately fought to escape your throat. 

Felling your walls clamp down onto his member was enough to bring Hidan to a climax. He quickly pulled out of you and stroked himself with his hand before releasing onto your stomach. He exhaled a sigh as he basked in his post-orgasm high. You smiled to yourself as you admired his form. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back slightly, his chest heaved as he steadily began to catch his breath, and his skin glistened from sweating. He was beautiful. 

You giggled to yourself before sliding off the bed and making your way to his bathroom to clean up. As you walked, you heard Hidan plop down onto the mattress. You looked over your shoulder just in time to see him light a cigarette between his lips and take a long drag. You smiled softly as you admired how sexy he looked as he laid there. His pants hung loosely at his hips, barely covering himself up. One of his hands rested behind his head while the other pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. As he exhaled the smoke, he noticed that you were staring and winked at you. For some reason, you felt your cheeks heat up like a virgin. 

You closed the door behind you as you entered the bathroom and walked over to the mirror that was just above the sink. You looked at yourself in the reflection of the mirror and smiled wider when you saw yourself. You had a grin that complemented the pinkness of your cheeks and your hair was frizzed in all the right ways. Everything about your features screamed ‘I just had sex’ in the best ways possible. You admired yourself for another moment or two before turning on the sink and making yourself presentable.

You opened the bathroom door only to see that Hidan hadn’t moved an inch. When he heard the door open, his gaze snapped straight to your naked form as you stood in the doorway. He smirked before taking one last drag of his cigarette and then smothering it in the ashtray on his nightstand. He stared at you as he exhaled the puff of smoke. You swayed your hips as you walked towards him, only stopping when you reached the foot of the bed.

“You’re so god damn gorgeous…” Hidan stated. You smiled in response as you climbed on the bed with him. You laid on your side next to him, your head resting on his chest and your leg straddling his. He wrapped his arm around your form and rested his hand on your hip, stroking your warm skin with his thumb. You sighed peacefully before asking a question that had been bugging you all night.

“We’re just friends, right?” you asked sleepily without opening your eyes.  
“Yeah,” he replied, “just friends.”


End file.
